This invention relates generally to the field of sports and recreation and more specifically to a machine or wagon for carrying, holding and transporting articles that also can be transformed into a bench for sitting.
Wagons have been used for thousands of years. They have been used for carrying, holding and transporting many different items of all sizes and weights. Benches have also been used for thousands of years for people to sit on and as a place to put various things such as water jugs, etc.
There are patents for wagons that fold out into work tables. Also there are toy play wagons that have small seats inside the wagon for small children to sit on. There are many ideas of portable benches with wheels used for team sports such as soccer. The wheels make it easier to move the benches to the fields from the owners cars. These ideas would be the closest idea to my invention.
The main problem with other mobile benches for sports teams is that is all they are. Benches. While some make it easier using wheels to take the bench from the owners car in the parking lot to a sports field usually far away, most of them are still heavy, bulky and too big to fit in a standard van or sports utility vehicle (suv). People still have to hand carry or use a wagon to transport other articles to the sport fields such as water coolers, ice chests, sport equipment, etc.
My invention is a wagon that is small and light enough to fit into a van or suv and still big enough to carry water coolers, ice chests, sports equipment or anything else that is needed. After transporting the items to the sport fields, the wagon walls can be removed and repositioned on the wagon's rectangular base ends to convert it into a sports team bench for the players or spectators to sit on. This solves two problems with one invention. A wagon that is used for carrying, holding and transporting articles and that can also convert into a sports team bench to sit on.